A Christmas Tail
by Momoko1030
Summary: Mr. Jude Heartfilia was a Scorage to say the least. Spiteful, mean, and nasty man thatcared more about work than his own daughter. In an attempt to make him see the wrongs of his ways, a particular pink haired ghost warns him about three other ghost that will come and show him the past, the present and the future. Jude is inover his head this night before Christmas.


**A/N: Ho Ho Ho! It's Christmas Time! I decided to write a small six chapter story featuring Daddy Heartfilia in a Christmas Carol fashion story! The main focus of this isn't romance but there will be a few side relationships like Jerza and Kinabra but aren't a huge part of the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Title: A Christmas Tail**

 **Chapter 1: You're a Mean One, Mr. Heartfilia**

* * *

The air was frosty and cold. Snowflakes fell to the ground. Lights lit up the store fronts and streets. Trees decorated with tinsels and ornaments. Children ran on the sidewalks while mothers called out to them, telling them to slowly down. Jingle bells rang. Carol sang. There was no doubt that it was holiday season with all the merriment and jolly. Christmas was but a day away and on this Christmas Eve, everyone was full of joy and cheer as they bid each other a Happy Holidays and warmed up by the fire with family and friends. Everyone except Jude Heartfilia, the owner of Heartfilia Super Store and a greedy, heartless business tycoon.

 _ **xoxo**_

"Mr. Heartfilia! Mr. Heartfilia!"

Jude continued to walk even though he well heard the calls of his name. He knew they were running to catch up to him. He knew they would try their best to tell them whatever news they needed to tell him. That's what they were paid for after all. Why bother stopping?

"Mr. Heartfilia!" They had finally caught up and were know panting by Jude's side from all the running they did. In their defense, they had to run down three flights of stairs to catch up to Jude.

Jude rolled his eyes, finally stopping and looking at the person who had called him. It was his blue haired worker with the red tattoo-birthmark thing over his eye. What was his name again? Jelly Ferndez?

Jellal stood up straight once he had caught his breath and looked at Jude with a smile. Jude didn't smile back but Jellal's smile didn't waver.

"Sir, I'll be happy to inform that this year we have thirty percent more customers from last Christmas!"

"Is that so? Hm, well that is good news I suppose. Good work, Jelly."

"It's Jellal..."

Jude paid him no mind and started to walk away again. Jellal quickly called out to him.

"Sir, wait!"

Jude stopped in his tracks and turned to face Jellal. He wasn't happy about being stopped twice in a row in one night. Jellal could feel his icy glare on his bare skin. He laughed nervously, trying to clear the tense in the air.

"Well, sir. You see, the other employees and I were wondering if we could maybe...I mean, if you let us. This being Christmas Eve and all we just thought maybe that if you would be so kind as to-"

"Spit. It. Out." Jude said, coldly. He didn't have time for this nonsense.

Jellal could feel his heart racing with every minute of being in his presence, "We were wondering if we could have the rest if the night off. To spend time with our families and such..." Jellal closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst.

Surprisingly, Jude didn't yell. At all. When Jellal opened his eyes again he saw Jude actually thinking about it. He stared at the ground before turning back to Jellal.

"Yes, you and the rest may have the rest of the night off."

Jellal couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"Thank you, sir! You don't know how much this means-"

"However, you must come extra early tomorrow."

The smile was gone just was quickly as it came.

"But sir-"

"No buts. 6:00 AM, sharp. Time is money and just because you all want to lollygag and take a lazy afternoon doesn't mean I'll have to stand by and watch my profit go down. I expect all of you there when I open the doors."

With that Jude turned and walked away leaving a hopeless and depressed Jellal behind. Sighing heavily and running his hand through his fingers, Jellal made his way back to his work place. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by many of his fellow employees, all bombarding him with questions.

"How did it go? What happened?" One of his close companions, Ultear Milkovich, asked. Jellal gave her a nervous smile. She frowned. "Not good, huh?"

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we get the rest of the night off!"

"Oh thank god. I really need sleep." Other employee, Macbeth, said to no one in particular. From the looks of it, he was already dreaming of his warm bed.

"What's the bad news?" Sawyer questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jellal rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, well, we kinda have to get her two hours earlier tomorrow."

"What?!" Sorano, another employee, screeched. "Two hours earlier?! Who does that man think he is?!"

"He thinks he's our boss." Ultear said bitterly, crossing her arms. There bitterness wasn't directed to Sorano but rather her so-called boss.

Sorano huffed before covered her face, "What am I going to tell Yuki?"

"I know how you feel." Ultear put her hand on Sorano's shoulder. "I don't know how I'll tell Meredy I'm working Christmas Day."

"Erza's going to kill me." Jellal sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. "Then she'll kill Mr. Heartfilia."

Erik, another employee who had stayed silent the entire time, snickered, "That's what you get for marrying a she-monster."

Jellal looked at him with an emotionless expression and simply said, "I'll be sure to tell Erza that."

The fear in Erik's eyes was unreal as he held up his hands, practically begging Jellal to not say a word. Everyone began to laugh at the scene before them.

Jellal smiled, "I'll think about it."

"Don't scare me like that. I have a girlfriend who wants to see me alive Christmas Day." Erik frowned, crossing his arms.

"Speaking of Kinana, when are you going to propose to the girl?" Sorano asked Cobra, putting her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, she's been waiting for four years now." Ultear matched Sorano's pose.

"Hey, don't start ganging up on me. I was going to do it Christmas Day but now I gotta work. Screw everything." Erik put a hand to his forehead.

"Well this is an outrage!" Sorano yelled. "There is no way he can do this!"

"He can and he did. Just let it be, Sorano." Jellal sighed. "Nothing we can do now but go home and spend time with our families."

Sorano huffed a second time, "I guess you're right. Well, in that case, I'm heading off for the night. Yukino's waiting. Bye, guys!" Sorano grabbed her purse, gave a wave and took off.

"Same here. Meredy's going to be so happy to see me home early." Ultear smiled, grabbed her things, waved to her coworkers and headed out.

Soon after Erik, Macbeth, and Sawyer had all left the building with Jellal being the last to leave. He stopped by Jude's office.

"Have a Merry Christmas, Mr. Heartfilia." Jellal smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Goodnight, Mr. Ferndez."

"It's Fernan- Nevermind. Good night." And with that, Jellal headed home.

After another few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Jude sighed heavily.

"What is it now?" He called. The door opened to relieve two men dressed in suits, smiling happily. Jude scowled. Too many smiles have been directed his way today and with these smiles, he always knew there was something wanted. Why else would someone smile? To be kind. Ha! There was no such thing. At least, not in Jude's world.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jude asked the two men. "I'm very busy."

"Ah, yes. Then we'll be quick, Mr. Heartfilia." One of the men who had chestnut brown hair spoke up. He was the much taller one of the group. "My name is Simon Mikazuchi and this is my partner, Sho." Simon gestured to the much smaller blonde man next to him.

"We're here to ask you if you'd like to donate to help the orphanage. Supplies have been low this year and the children are in need of clothes, food, and other various things." Sho told Jude.

Jude listened careful to what they had said, resting his head on his folded hands. He nodded in understanding and went back to his work, "You may leave now."

Sho and Simon were shocked to say the least.

"But sir, the orphans!" Sho tried to reason with Jude. "If we don't them the money they'll-"

"How are the prisons doing? Do they have food, clothing?"

Simon and Sho binked at such a question.

"Yes…" Simon answered, warily.

"And the mental asylum, are they also in order?"

"Of course…"

"Then there you go."

Simon looked at Jude in shock, unable to comprehend what he had just implied. Sho was in equally shock, if not more shock, unable to even speak.

"M-Mr. Heartfilia, you can't be serious!"

"I can and I am. Now leave."

"But-"

"Leave!"

Sho looked at Simon and Simon looked back at him. He shook his head, signaling that they couldn't win. Sho sighed, heavily.

"We wish you a good evening, Mr. Heartfilia. And a Merry Christmas."

"Nothing is "Merry about such a holiday. I only lose money. What's so merry about that? Goodbye, gentlemen." Jude didn't say another word.

Sho and Simon sighed once more and left the building.

 ** _xoxo_**

Jude gathered his things and shut down the store. He locked the doors and started to walk home.

As he was walking a small group of children ran pass him. He tried his best to avoid them but tripped over a sled one of them was pulling.

"Hey! Careful, old man!"

Jude got up, dusted himself off and glared at the little boy who had spoken to him. He had dark onyx eyes and a white scarf around his neck but what stood out the most was his salmon pink hair.

"Watch where you're going with that thing, you hooligan!" Jude yelled. The boy just stared back at him.

"You need to calm down." Was all he said before walking away pulling his blue sled close behind.

Jude glared at him once more before fixing his coat and walking the rest of the way home.

* * *

 **A/N: So some notes to unconfuse people!**

 **-The Crime Sorciere group other than Meredy are Jude's employees.  
-Meredy takes the role of Ultear's adoptive daughter so she is much younger than all of them.  
-Yukino is also a lot younger than Sorano here, still takes the role if her younger sister.  
-Yukino, Meredy, and the group of children are all around 10-12.  
-Jellal, Erza, and the rest of Crime Sorciere are around 25-30.**

 **If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me! Leave a review and thanks for reading~! :D  
**


End file.
